1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a large-scale image display apparatus using optical fiber, and more particularly, to a large-scale image display apparatus using optical fiber available widely in various fields such as a home, a broadcasting station, a commercial advertisement, a large conference room, a guest hall of a financial institution such as a bank, an exhibition, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known, production cost of a large-size television used indoors a manufacture cost increases rapidly with increase of screen size thereof, and in addition, the increase of screen size is limited technologically. As another large-scale image display apparatus, a PDP screen is known, but it has problems that the manufacture facilities thereof are immense, it is not suitable for implementing a large size screen because a gap between screens becomes 5 cm to 10 cm when several screens are assembled for implementing a large size screen, and the brightness thereof is insufficient.
Further, a rear projection television and a projector can provide a large size screen having a high resolution, but there are problems that the volume thereof is large, the image quality is deteriorated due to large brightness difference between a center and an edge portion of a screen, and expensive lamps which are core parts should be periodically replaced.
On the other hand an LED screen is used as a large-scale image display apparatus for outdoor advertisement. This LED screen can display images with a high brightness, but the price is very high, so that it is not used widely.
In consideration of the problems described above, the present applicant has proposed an image display apparatus capable of displaying images with a high definition and a high brightness, disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration Application No. 2001-0031548 (entitled to “An Image Display Apparatus Using Optical Fiber”, hereinafter, referred to as “earlier application”).
According to the earlier application, a liquid crystal panel 107 of which a decoder card 106 is connected to an image receiving surface 103 of an optical fiber bundle 101 having a display surface 102 and the image receiving surface 103 is provided, a condensing member 104 for condensing light emitted from an illuminating device 108 and sending the light to the image receiving surface 103 is formed out of an optical fiber bundle 105, longitudinal uneven portions are formed in the display surface 102 to widely disperse a display image, and uneven portions forming concentric circles is formed in the image receiving surface 103 to condense a light source.
This image display apparatus 100 makes an image be formed in the liquid crystal panel 107 by sending image signals to the liquid crystal panel 107 image signals from the decoder card 106, makes the light emitted from the illuminating device 108 be transferred to the image receiving surface 103 through the condensing member 104, so that the light and the image are transferred to the display surface 102 from the image receiving surface 103 to display the image in the display surface 102. In this case, by using optical fiber excellent in light transfer efficiency as a transfer medium, the images are not missed in the course of transferring images and a definition degree of image is improved.
On the contrary, since this earlier application employs a method of enlarging a screen by using arrangement density of the optical fiber bundle 105, enlargement of the size of the display surface 102 is limited, and thus the earlier application leaves a room to improve.
That is, since image signals of the decoder card 106 are transferred through the optical fiber bundle 101 to the display surface 102 and are displayed in the display surface 102, the number of optical fiber in the optical fiber bundle 101 should be increased for enlargement of the size of the display surface 102, and as a result, the size of the image receiving surface 103 is also increased.
Therefore, since the enlarged condensing member 104 and liquid crystal panel 107 should be provided in the image receiving surface 103 and specifically the number of pixels and the definition degree of the liquid crystal panel 107 should be increased, there is a problem that a total size and manufacture cost of the apparatus are increased.